


baby came home

by equalizeher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blowjobs, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Double Penetration, Johnny falls for taeil??, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, degrading??, johnil, johnny misses yuta so much :(, just sub johnny in general, minor Yuta and taeil, minor johnny & taeil, sub bottom johnny, sub top johnny, yujohn, yuta is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalizeher/pseuds/equalizeher
Summary: He pretended that he didn’t notice how happy he looked walking with him, kissing him with small pecks on his lips. He didn’t notice Johnny standing there in front of him, he was lost in someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote my first smut (with the help with kellian @geeminy), it took me fornever to write this so im glad i finally get to post it. What inspired me was why'd you only call me when you're high by arctic monkeys but leave feedback in the comments pls!

**2:45 am**

  
  


That was when he always called. Not a minute later. Johnny knew better not to go to sleep; these nights were something he always hoped for. He hoped to hear his slurring words, his smirk accompanied by the air in his giggles. He hoped to hear him speak his native tongue and switching back to korean easily. Johnny didn’t have to understand what he said, he already knew what to do once he hung up. In his car, his location lit up the black car and Johnny followed. He knew it was at the same hole-in-a-wall club they both used to go to because upon pulling up he saw Yuta sitting on the curb entertaining himself in his thoughts. Here comes the hard part. 

Yuta stood up when Johnny approached him, not even acknowledging him yet. The streetlights caught the sweat running down his cheek into the crook of his neck, into darkness. The silk of his choker, fit just right around his neck but leaving red in its track as it slid from the sweat. The sheer top he wore revealed everything bad in Johnny’s eyes; his filthy thoughts and his untamed desires and the leather pants held up by a spiked belt poked at something he wanted to keep hidden. His feelings. 

Yuta finally looked at him and smiled ear to ear with no effort. Was it really that easy to smile at him when he was so intoxicated? Something he wanted to keep out of his mind as he escorted Yuta to the passenger seat. Yuta played loud music, still filled with vitality, and shamelessness. Johnny didn’t mind. But what he did mind was Yuta’s hands on him. From his shoulder to his upper thigh, Yuta left a trail of fire on his skin. The sensation didn’t go away until his cold breath caressed his right cheek. 

“Come on. Let’s have some fun at your place, yeah?” The lust dripped from his tongue as he littered little cat licks on Johnny’s neck. He reeked of alcohol and the stifling air in the car only made the odor stronger. Johnny was at a red light now. Yuta took this chance to grab his face and pull his face closer to his. He planted tender kisses on the corner of his mouth and Johnny wished it reflected his true feelings. He knew he was going to be gone before he woke up the next morning. Not a trace of him left. Johnny grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He shook his head. The light was green now. 

“No again tonight huh?” Yuta scoffed. 

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not! I just want you.” He exaggerated his words and reached for Johnny’s face again. His hands were ice and cooled off the heat on Johnny’s cheeks with the tears threatening to come down his face. He was relieved that the ride was short or Yuta would have saw his walls crashing down just at his touch. He didn’t want it to end up like last time. 

 

The last time he showed Yuta how weak he was, was when he left. Weeks before he pretended everything was okay, he pretended that he didn’t see him holding his hand with as much sincerity he did with Johnny the night before as they shared the same bed. He pretended that he didn’t notice how happy he looked walking with him, kissing him with small pecks on his lips. He didn’t notice Johnny standing there in front of him, he was lost in someone else. When he came home that same night, Johnny had already stopped crying. Yuta asked multiple times what was wrong but he didn’t have the energy to tell him that it was him. With his hands around Johnny’s waist, his shoulders shook wondering,  _ why _ ? Yuta never gave him an explanation, just left with intoxicated phone calls and unwanted touches like that was the only way he could be with Johnny.

Before he got lost in his thoughts, he hurried out the car and open the door for Yuta. Yuta noticed the change in his emotions and stared at him as he went up his steps. He trailed slowly behind him, observing how his body would shake when he breathed. Yuta closed the door behind him and they stood in the silence that filled the living room. 

“I’ll sleep in here. You can sleep in my bed.” Johnny finally said. Even in the silence, Yuta could barely hear him. 

“Are you ok-” 

“No, but I’ll be fine in the morning. Good night.” Yuta didn’t. 

 

The pitter pat on the window and musk of Johnny woke Yuta up. His vision was hazy but he knew where he was. He remembered the duvet, he remembered Johnny’s vanilla scent and he felt all too comfortable. He used to call this place home. He wandered the hallways to see if anything changed and smiled when nothing really did at all. He still kept his calendar up to date,  _ doctor’s appointment  _ written in goofy letters, and he still lit french vanilla candles, which was why he always smelled like it. He ignored the skip of his heart at that thought and walked towards the living room and kitchen. Johnny still laid sound asleep on the couch, his light snores echoing throughout the storm. He won’t be waking up soon, he always slept longer when it was raining. He was also warmer these days too, when Yuta would stick closer to him before he decided to get up. He was balled up on the couch and he looked more peaceful than he did last night. Yuta knew it was because of him. He knew he was the reason why he was so tense now and didn’t smile as much. Their tension was still unresolved but he always picked up when Yuta called and did as he wished. But he was able to sleep with his dreams taking over and Yuta in the back of his mind. 

“I can at least make him some breakfast.” He whispered, heading to the kitchen. 

Breakfast didn’t take long and by the time Yuta was finished, Johnny began to stir on the couch. He placed the platter of food in front of him and Johnny eyes didn’t open to long after. His heart picked up it’s pace when Johnny looked at him as soon as he woke up. He was shocked. 

“You’re still here?” The sleep had yet to leave his voice.

“Yeah, I wanted to make you breakfast.” Silence. 

“I see you found your clothes.” He said more to himself.

“Yeah, lucky enough.”

“Unlucky for me, though. Didn’t have the strength to get rid of everything that reminded me of you completely.”

“Johnny, listen-”

“We’ve been avoiding this conversation for months, there’s no need for us to have it now.” Johnny was building his walls and now refused to look at Yuta. He scooted over by him and went to grab his face but Johnny pulled away. 

“Look at me, Johnny.” 

He finally had the courage to look at him and his eyes were softer than the words he spat. His eyes trapped Yuta like they always did and he rubbed his thumb under his lip.  The warmth of Yuta's lips on Johnny slowly started to melt away all the walls he established before.  He left small kisses all over his face and indulged in the taste of his lips. Johnny responded quickly and hummed against Yuta’s mouth.

From the clashing of their lips, to the innocence slipping from Johnny with every touch, everything was reminiscent to Yuta. It took him back to the nights where Yuta’s lips would wrap perfectly around Johnny’s heated length. Yuta craved the sweet moans and whimpers Johnny would let flow from his mouth. Precum coated Yuta's lips as he teased Johnny's inner thigh, hand placed on the girth of his cock stroking at a slow and agonizing pace. He chased the twist of pleasure in Johnny's face and curve of his back when Yuta's cold breath caressed the mark that he left. Yuta slowly unraveled Johnny with his fingers deep inside of him, mocking his pleas for  _ more _ . The only words he understood against the backdrop of rain and filthy moans. Johnny laid on his back, squirming to fight the urge to fuck Yuta’s mouth. He moved his hips to ride Yuta’s fingers, craving the stretch of his ass. Yuta finally took Johnny’s cock in his mouth and the warmth of his mouth covered his skin in goosebumps. Johnny whined for him and Yuta sobbed at how desperate he sounded. Tears teased Johnny’s cheeks as his muscles tensed up at the nonstop stimulation, his gasps bouncing off the walls of his apartment. He reached for Yuta’s hair and pulled him off of him, his hands shaking. Yuta knew he was close, seeing how his body was shaking. 

“You gonna come untouched for me baby?” Yuta’s grin reflected arrogance and his desire to ruin Johnny. Johnny only nodded, biting his lip to stop it from trembling. The pace of Yuta’s fingers picked up as he added a third; Johnny threw his head back, crying when Yuta prodded his prostate with delicate strokes. His whole body shook as his muscles began to tense up again, and pleasure coursed through his veins. White ribbons of cum covered his stomach, while his hips twitched at finally being able to release. 

Johnny’s skin glowed while tears still lingered on his eyelashes. He peered up at Yuta with cloudy eyes, unreadable for the first time. It was Yuta’s turn to sit on the couch. Johnny crawled in between his legs and the view itself wiped the sly grin off Yuta’s face and forced his slick comments down his throat. The rain stopped now and the sun peeked into the apartment, Johnny fair skin glistening and his eyes were seemingly dipped into thick want. The sunlight contrasted against Johnny’s provocative motions, his mouth enveloping Yuta’s aching cock, eyes meeting his as he swallowed him. The feeling was sweet like honey, and the tightening grip on Yuta’s inner thigh made him high on the sensation of Johnny. Yuta cursed under his breath and he reached for a fistful of Johnny’s hair earning a hum against his length. 

“ _ Fuck, J-johnny _ -” His voice sounded foreign to Johnny’s ears, pants distorting his speech. He took it upon himself to go lower onto him, his nose touching the heat of his torso. The grip on Johnny’s hair didn’t loosen, and Yuta almost came at the contact to the back of Johnny’s throat. The heat was unbearable and his thighs shook against Johnny’s hands while he tried to calm himself down. His face was hot with need and embarrassment at how fast he was going to come because of him. Johnny bobbed his head slowly, not letting go of Yuta’s gaze. He tugged at all of Yuta’s strings to undo him and as he slowly pulled his off the girth, he dipped his tongue into the tip of his cock and cum greeted his taste buds. Yuta’s bodied jerked at the sudden release and loosened his grip that he still had on Johnny. 

The air was suffocating, with the sun and their pants cutting through the heavy atmosphere. Johnny moved away from Yuta, mind still diluted with lust. He dreaded what would come after this. His heart pounded at the look Yuta gave him under his hooded eyes. One look and he had a long list of regrets and a heart that broke into even smaller pieces. Even now, Johnny still longed for his touch, his warmth and his love. He ached when his breaths finally calmed down and the sun kissed Yuta’s hair and skin. He looked innocent but his intentions was far from it. Johnny felt his emotions take over his body, reason a thing of the past. Yuta showed no emotion when he looked down at him again and Johnny hated it. He put his emotions into everything and he always disregarded it because he didn’t have any. His shoulders were shaking and his thoughts distracted him from the tears that made their way down to his chin. 

“Johnny…” Even his voice drew Johnny near him. 

“Please...leave. I want you to go.”

“Why-”

“Please, just go!” Johnny’s wavering voice boomed in the silence of the apartment. He didn’t hear Yuta get up or put his clothes on but he heard the door slam behind him. Sobs echoed throughout the apartment and Johnny felt his peace of mind crumple. His chest felt empty but the weight on his shoulders replaced it. He loved him so much. He loved everything about him, from his blinding smile to even the smallest mole on his neck. Every inch of his body hurt and his world was at a standstill. So much pain for someone you love. So much regret. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Taeil have an unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting chapter 2 today because it might be awhile before I can post another one because my laptop aint working right now :( I was so excited to introduce Taeil and he has had a change in personality...eye emoji! Sorry this chapter aint really long, i'm not good at writing long chapters fjfaj but i hope you enjoy this! leave feedback in the comments! love you <3
> 
> Songs -  
> Porn in my Rearview - Johnny Rain  
> Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood

_10 new voicemails_

Every time Yuta called, Johnny looked at his phone with the urge to pick up but always took deep breaths when it became another missed call. Another voicemail. The weekend went by slow and Johnny's thoughts ate him up every minute of it. He still missed, but the feeling was greater since that morning. Johnny knew he couldn't sulk all day because he also had missed calls from his job. Upon getting up, the pressure on his head and shoulders grew and he wanted to crawl back under the covers. Instead, he got up and opened the curtains and let the sunrise burn his eyes. The light sting relieved him and he felt like he could breath just a little easier.

His morning was slower than usual. It felt as if bricks pulled his arms and legs down making it harder to move. The diner he worked at was bustling but in his world, everything moved by him with an agonizing pace. The customer’s complaints pushed him lower and his mouth was dry from the many apologies he fed to the very unhappy people. Despite the high demand of the customers and the atmosphere, Johnny was serene. He ignored the harsh words that bit at him and he ignored the dirty looks he received from his manager. He was too tired to care. Despite watching the clock and seeing time go by slow, it was almost the end of Johnny’s shift. A few people still lingered in the diner but Johnny was just relieved he had some peace and quiet. At Johnny’s attempt to take a breather, his manager smacked the back of his head.

“Wake up! A guy over there wants you to take his order, specifically. Hurry up.” Johnny peeked at the corner his manager pointed at and only saw the top of the guy’s head. He took a deep breath before he made his way towards the secluded booth.

“Welcome. What would you like...today?” In this moment it seemed as if time completely stopped and his throat got tight, letting little air in. His eyes trapped Johnny and it was as if they were the only people in the diner; in the world. He chuckled and his smile was beautiful. His features were soft which contrasted from his jaw and domineering aura. Tears collected on Johnny’s eyelashes and he felt his lip quiver.

“Hey,” The boy whispered and motioned for Johnny to come closer, which he did without thinking,” you don’t want to cry in front of your co-workers do you? We can talk after you get off of work, yeah?”

Johnny nodded. There was something about his words that patronized Johnny, but when he reached to wipe his tears for him, the warmth of his hand comforted him.

Johnny found it hard to focus on his work, for he kept looking at the man to always catch him staring. His gaze didn’t falter when Johnny caught him, he would size him up and bore his eyes into Johnny’s. His stare was intense but his eyes gently caressed Johnny’s cheek and goosebumps crawled up his neck making him slightly gasp. He bit his lip and chuckled at Johnny’s predictable reactions. Johnny was relieved that his shift was over and the man’s little game was over but his heart still pounded when he stood there waiting for him at the door. Johnny was surprised to see him hovering over him but the man still held dominance over him that made Johnny seem smaller than him.

“We can go to my house.” Johnny voice shook.

“That’s fine.” His voice was smooth and was enveloped with something Johnny couldn’t understand. The car ride was awkward on Johnny’s behalf but the man’s stare wasn’t making it any better.

“Uh, I don’t even-”

“Taeil.” Johnny could see him grin a little from the corner of his eyes, but when he peered at him completely , it was a little more sinister. Johnny gulped and focused back on the road.

“I can see why he loved you.”

“I don’t know what you mean..”

“You’re beautiful. You’re also easy for him to manipulate.” Taeil searched Johnny’s eyes.

“You must’ve been easy too.” Johnny tried not to sound bitter.

Taeil guffawed at this accusation. “Is that what he told you? Because little did you know, he was the one on all fours. Not me.”

Johnny pressed on the brake in front of his apartment, bringing it to a harsh halt. Taeil knew he’d won.

“What exactly do you want?” Johnny’s words bit at the air.

“Can I be honest?” He leaned in, invading Johnny’s personal space,” _You_.”

Johnny mouth was agape and Taeil took this moment to push Johnny seat back. He crawled into his lap and straddled his thighs between his own. Johnny’s eyes held countless emotions; lust, jealousy and curiosity. Taeil held his head in his hand, with his index finger hooked behind his ear and his thumb, at the corner of his mouth. When he kissed Johnny, he was shocked at how fervent he was. Johnny chased his tongue and Taeil tasted resentment, but behind it, desire. Taeil felt every emotion of Johnny with his impatient hands and the buck of his hips. The tangle of hate and the sweet honey of their skin fed their untamed want for each other. The finally caught their breath and Taeil’s hands rested back on Johnny’s face.

“I made him leave. There was too many feelings left for you. I wasn’t jealous, but he obviously wanted you more. He _needed_ you more. But, you know how stubborn he is.”

“I don’t want him back.” Johnny whispered.

“You do.” And he was right.

 

Taeil was gentle when his nose tiptoed over Johnny’s neck, followed by his lips. Their want lead them to their next move, hands gripping what they could hold onto for they were slipping away from rationality and into the abyss of doting craze. Johnny was already drunk on emotions and Taeil craved for more. He didn’t know it would get this far but he didn’t want it to stop.

He now faced the steering wheel. The pace Johnny picked up made his legs tremble and his lewd moans fogged up the cars’ windows and dripped onto their dewy skin. Johnny whimpered against Taeil’s neck and gripped his thighs. He grabbed onto his shirt and pushed his hips further into Taeil and he gasped in surprise. He laid his head back on Johnny’s shoulder and fucked himself back on him. Johnny’s hand trailed up his chest and to his neck while his other grabbed at Taeil’s cock. The filthy sounds of skin on skin filled their ears and thoughts; Taeil hips picked up and the sensations coursed through his body. Johnny’s fingers were laced with the smooth velvet of revenge with the consistent stroke of Taeil’s dick and it drove him crazy. Johnny licked behind his ear and bit his earlobe, with the whine slipping past Taeil’s teeth.

“ _Taeil_ …” The sound of his voice was obscene compared to the eager thrusts he delivered. He held Taeil down by his hips and the hard slaps made tears collect at the corner of his eyes. He felt every inch of Johnny and came with his tears. Johnny held him closer as his muscles tensed and his dick twitched inside of Taeil’s ass. He was crying too, the hot tears falling down Taeil’s back. He got up and turned to face Johnny again. The streetlights made his eyes shimmer and his skin appear golden. He could see his cheeks were blotched with regret and his tears, with desperation. He was still beautiful. He was fragile in every sense and Taeil was drawn to him. He felt his walls fall with every touch, thrust and moan. He felt them fall when he kissed him where his tears fell. Johnny was still lost in Taeil’s face and his thoughts. Johnny leaned into his touches and felt safe with his kisses.

“Good talk.”

  


Now, his mind was filled with him and that night. He wished it never happened but he wanted to see more of Taeil. He wanted to hear his sweet voice and his taunting laughter. He searched for him at the diner but to no avail. He couldn’t call him because he didn’t have his phone number but it’s not like he would call him anyway. He would be as flustered as he was at their first meeting. Johnny rolled his eyes. There should be no reason why he was thinking about the man his ex cheated on him with, but something about that made him want Taeil more. Something about revenge.

Johnny’s phone rang, bringing him out his own world for a second but he didn’t expect it to be _him_. The person who took over his thoughts.

 

_Thinking about me?_

Johnny heard his smirk through the phone and sighed deeply just at the sound of his voice. “Yes.”

His airy laugh. _Don’t you think your a little too honest?_

 _No. “_ I could tell you what else I was thinking about.”

Another laugh.

“You must’ve missed me. You called first.” Johnny tested.

_Ah. I just missed the sounds you made that night. Is that what you were thinking about?_

Johnny bit his lip to hold in the whine that almost escaped his mouth. His heart quicked and his breathing became uneven.

_Mmm. I take that as a yes._

His bottom lip was already swollen from biting it and his hips and cock was already aching. He palmed at his bulge and thrusted slowly against his jeans and hand. “Please…”

_Look at you, already a mess huh? Let me hear you, baby._

Johnny’s whimpers were like music to his ears and he wanted to push him further to the edge. He whispered into the phone and heard Johnny undo himself just from his words.

_You’re so easy. Getting off to only my words, no wonder he took advantage of you._

The words stung, but the pain felt good and put pressure on Johnny’s groin. The rough fabric rubbed against the tip of his cock and his whole body shuddered at the coolness of the zipper. He knew Taeil couldn’t see him but his cheeks were hot with embarrassment when he came at his condescending words. He covered his mouth when he moaned at the release and he heard Taeil sigh.

_You really came untouched to my voice? It’s cute how sensitive you are._

“Shut up.” He laughed at the audible pout of Johnny. He hated how Taeil already had this hold on him already. It drove him insane, but he craved every second of it. He knew Taeil was using him because of Yuta, but he was already too drunk on him to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this fic, after procrastinating and being overall lazy but I'm so glad I got to finish it and share it all with you! Like always, leave your feedback down below and I hope you enjoy!

He finally came. After almost two weeks, he showed up at Johnny’s door, with shadows under his eyes. Johnny wasn’t surprised; he expected him to come. But what he didn’t expect was his restless eyes and slouched posture. 

“Looks like you’ve been partying hard.” Johnny suddenly became nervous, dodging the inevitable elephant in the room. 

Yuta scoffed. “So this is what you say after you kicked me out more than a week ago?”

“It’s not like you wouldn’t have left anyway. I beat you to the punch.” 

“So what we did meant nothing to you right?” 

“You think sucking my dick was supposed to fix everything? Am I really that easy to you?” Johnny’s voice wavered and he bit his lip to stop from crying. He was always crying because of him. He felt hopeless because of him. 

“No! Where did you even get that from? That day , I truly felt something…”

“ The same thing you felt when you were with him? No, that couldn’t have been it because you weren’t even with him longer than you were with me. So what was it?” Johnny looked up and his eyes pressed Yuta against the wall. 

There was a silence and a shaky sigh. “When I left, I didn’t know why I did it. Even with him, you were all I could think about. We both knew it. He respected it. I knew I couldn’t just come back as easily as I left, so I always would call late at night. I knew you would pick up. I knew you would be there, even if I wasn’t there for you…”

 

The pressure continued to force his confidence and body down and his mind traveled to the man that laid in his bed. To the fervent touches on each other’s skin, the dangerous whispers on their lips, and the unkept promises they intertwined into their fingers; Johnny felt guilty. The ruined white sheets filled his memory, the scratches on his neck swollen red. His gut turned at the image he saw in the mirror, the pleasure that contorted their faces and the pleas for _more._ The eyeliner on Johnny’s eyes mirrored the dark want that coursed through him. Taeil’s taunts crept up his spine and tugged at his cock along with his hand. Johnny fucked back against Taeil’s hips and his moans gripped the sheets, and grabbed onto the last bit of Taeil’s patience. Taeil’s thumb pressed in the dimples on Johnny’s back making his back arch and the pace he chose sent Johnny into a sobbing mess, his mind cloudy and his body shaking. 

 

_ “Look at you baby, you’re messing up your pretty makeup.”  _

 

Taeil grabbed Johnny’s face and lifted it to look at the mirror before them. Johnny’s eyes were wet and black and his tears dripped onto his cupid’s bow and tainted the sheets below them. Taeil’s thrusts slowed down and Johnny gasped. He went deeper into him and bit on his lip. Johnny knew he was close. Taeil pulled out to come on his back but he didn’t expect was for Johnny’s face to be at his service. Their grunts turned into whimpers as they both stroked their dicks and came simaltaneously. Spurts of cum coated Johnny’s lips and cheeks and even his eyelashes. Johnny moaned when he dipped his fingers in white and tasted Taeil. It was a breathtaking sight and Taeil let out an airy chuckle. 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Red hid behind Johnny’s dripping eyeliner and cum, blushing at his own antics. “You taste good.” 

“Let me see,” Taeil bent down to devour Johnny’s lips and sipped on the taste of his salty tears and his own cum,” maybe I do...sit on the bed so I can clean you up.” 

 

This was Johnny’s favorite part. Taeil was gentle when he stroked the wet towel across his cheek. His eyes were gentle as he examined Johnny’s face to make sure it was clean. He loved these moments when Taeil would take care of him and these moments made Johnny fall for him even more. Emotion took over his body and he kissed Taeil again and his eyes teared up again when he kissed back as gentle as he caressed Johnny’s face. 

“What was that for?” He raised an eyebrow when they pulled away. Johnny already missed him. 

“No reason. I just like kissing you.” 

“Johnny-“

“I know, don’t catch feelings,” He paused, “But it’s kind of hard.” 

“It’s okay.” Taeil got up from in front of him and sat down next to him.

_ It’s not. I like you, Taeil. _

_ “ _ Each day I spend with you, I figure out why he left. You draw me closer. You hold me closer. I like it- no- I love it when you touch me. I like it when you talk and I like our conversations. I like when you hum yourself to sleep. Maybe, I like everything about you. But one thing I hate is that I want you and still want him. I hate it every time I see you, every time you call me pretty.” Johnny’s words held some kind of weight that Taeil couldn’t place and what made it even heavier were the tears that fell into his lap. 

“How do you like everything about me when you don’t know everything? How are you so sure?” Taeil bit at the heavy atmosphere.

“I will. I know I will. I see right through you. And if there is something I don’t like, I will learn to.” 

There was a silence and a sniffle. 

Taeil was in shock. He felt his walls crumbling around him as his tear fell on his hands. Johnny made him feel something he couldn’t quite place and he didn’t like it- he loved it. His heart echoed throughout the room and he looked Johnny in his eyes. He chased Johnny’s gaze and emotion, and it grasped at his skin and controlled his actions. The tears controlled their desperate kiss and enveloped it in relief and need. Their lips tasted each other and craved for what this will be and their fingers reached for the little bit of reason they had left. The absence of each other made them gasp for air and to get lost in each other again.

“You know what. Fuck the rule.” Taeil breathed. 

_ Everyday I figure out why he couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know why he was so infatuated with you. Everything about you tastes sweet and feels delicate and it drives me to the edge.  _

_ I like you too, Johnny.  _

 

Johnny had no reason to be so angry at Yuta when he did some things just to get back at him. There were moments he didn’t regret but he did regret that it wasn’t with him. The silence that surrounded them said so much and their unsteady breathing held so much meaning. Johnny’s heart picked up its pace as the footsteps behind him became louder and louder. Fear stood in front of him but the small hands that snaked around his waist and up his chest provided protection of the future. 

“Yuta…” The smooth voice said behind Johnny’s figure. Yuta knew that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that made him feel vulnerable and lost. 

“Why are you here?” Taeil finally came from behind Johnny and his mind ran wild. He looked from Johnny to Taeil and something in his mind instantly clicked. Betrayal bit at his lip and tears threatened his eyes. “So this is what you do? You fuck the person I care about to get back at me? You let me go Taeil!”

“That doesn’t mean I was happy that you left! I know what I did. But, I couldn’t stand him. I wanted to see why I let you go and why you left-” For once, Taeil’s voice didn’t sound so confident, but broken down and tired. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you decided to guilt trip me like you are so high and mighty.” Yuta bore Johnny into the wall now.

“What’s so bad about what I did? We slept with the same man. I would call it even.”

“Johnny, you asshole-” Taeil stopped him. 

“Why do all this fighting? Just so it can end up in sex later? Let’s skip the silly facade and meet me in the bedroom.” Not surprisingly enough, Taeil’s voice was back to it’s normal confidence and he sashayed towards Johnny’s room.

  
  


Johnny missed the taste of Yuta’s lips and he craved every last bit of him when he grinded his hips onto him. His moans filled Yuta’s mouth and he drank it all up. Johnny ripped off Yuta’s shirt and explored his body with his hands, remembering every crevice and  beauty mark. They kept whispering  _ ‘I love you’ _ against each others neck and the agonizing lust sent them both into a blubbering mess. Taeil watched at how beautiful their bodies tangled together and his eyelids dropped at the growing pain in his groin. 

“Tease him a little bit, Yuta.”

Yuta pushed Johnny’s pants down in one effort and massaged his ass before he put his finger on top of his hole. Earning a gasp, Yuta provocatively sucked on his own fingers and massaged circles on Johnny’s asshole. Yuta grinned at how sensitive Johnnywas and how he was practically already shaking. 

“You’re still as sensitive as I remember you.” He then took his thumb in his mouth, and fondled with Johnny’s now hard nipples. He tried to swallow his whimpers down and hid his blush in Yuta’s neck, but his jagged breathing and eager hips told him everything. Over Johnny’s shoulder, Yuta took in the view of Taeil lazily stroking his cock and taking in the scene Yuta was creating through hooded eyes. 

“Y-yuta...please. Don’t be so gentle with me…” Johnny whispered against his neck. That made Yuta’s cock twitch in his now insanely tight pants. 

“Fuck. Okay, baby. Where is the lube?”

“Third d-drawer…” He released a big breath when Yuta removed his fingers from his ass to search for the lube. He sat the both of them up and reached down to get the liquid and found it instantly. 

The lube felt cool on his fingers and it was a sensation he missed so much. He messily covered Johnny’s ass with it and traced his finger gently on the muscle. Johnny pushed against Yuta’s finger and even that tiny stretch made Johnny’s upper body collapse. 

“Fuck his fingers.” 

Johnny reached back and pushed Yuta’s fingers farther into his ass and continued the motion until his painful expression was replaced with pleasure. Yuta offered another finger and Johnny didn’t care about the moans he let out. They were still quiet but he didn’t bother to be ashamed by it. At the third finger, Yuta curled his fingers and Johnny stopped at the rush of bliss that ran up his spine. Yuta took it upon himself to continue fucking him with his fingers, with Johnny digging his nails into his shoulders and gripping his hair. 

Johnny missed this. He missed the way Yuta’s fingers filled every inch of him and sent him dripping with sweat and desire. Every touch drove Johnny into a mewling mess and he couldn’t control his hips. He lowered himself and hissed at the coolness of Yuta’s belt buckle and Yuta moaned at the sudden friction on his dick. Johnny went to hold Yuta’s head in his hands and trapped his gaze. Yuta’s eyes held so many emotions, Johnny wasn’t able to figure it out. But his enduring gaze did drive his hips to move and grind against the rough fabric of Yuta’s jeans and his cool belt. He still held his eyes even when they closed in pleasure while he also fucked himself back onto his fingers again. Yuta hurriedly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down mid-thigh. He slowly removed his fingers and aligned his dick with Johnny.

“Ride him, baby.” Taeil’s smooth voice trickled down each of their spine, earning a sigh. Johnny slowly engulfed Yuta’s cock with his hips. Wincing, he rested his hands on Yuta’s chest and took a deep breath. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Johnny’s heavy eyelids fluttered open to peer at Yuta’s image. His skin glistened with sweat and longing, highlighted by the late afternoon sun. His hair was already a mess from Johnny gripping it and he just looked absolutely breathtaking. When he finally moved his hips, he couldn’t control his body jerking from pleasure. Tears tangoed down his cheeks and he begged for Yuta to touch him  _ there. Anywhere.  _ Hands snuck up behind him and rubbed his stomach gently. The fire of their touch felt familiar and Johnny instantly melted. Taeil’s lips nibbled at Johnny’s earlobe and Johnny closed his eyes. He was so overwhelmed by Taeil’s body heat and Yuta’s hand lazily stroking his cock, and the endearing whispers from both of the men doting on his every move. 

“You think you can take us both, baby?” Taeil whispered provocatively in his ear. Johnny only nodded, completely lost in their touches. Taeil added a finger besides Yuta’s cock and Johnny’s hips began to rock again. The movement was subtle but Johnny’s moans were exaggerated and needy. Another finger added. Yuta sat up and kissed Johnny sloppily and had the desire to swallow everything that was  _ him. _ Yuta grabbed Taeil’s face and invited him to the mess of tongues and lips. They all reeked of lust and their tongues licked at each other with deep regret. The third finger was added. Taeil took his fingers out and pushed his dick along side Yuta’s. Beautiful pain contorted Johnny’s face, hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned pale. Taeil pushed further in, slowly, and almost came at the warmth and friction of Yuta’s dick. Yuta let out a string of curses and grabbed Taeil’s hand, fingers intertwined. 

“Oh god…” Yuta bit back his own tears from the sensation. They sat still for awhile…

“Please move. I want you to move.” Johnny’s voice was low but clear. 

 

Taeil picked a slow pace before the moans of Yuta and Johnny bounced off the walls. Everything about it was so dirty and pornographic and he was eager to hear more of it. He went faster and his grip on Yuta’s hand grew tighter. Their bodies collided at a swift pace and Yuta decided to buck his hips up against the both of them. Johnny collapsed onto Yuta’s shoulder and offered cat licks on his collarbone as he got fucked by the both of them. Yuta caressed the back of his neck while Taeil painted bruises on his hips from his strong grip. Taeil’s hips was relentless and Yuta’s teased him with his thrusts. 

 

_ “Baby…” _

_ “So good...m’ feels good…” _

 

“You’re so good taking both of our cocks like this. You wanted this all along. To be stuffed like a cockslut. To be so filled up with cum, hm?” Johnny’s tears weren’t letting up and he knew he was close. He moved his hips back against their thrusts again and the moan he let out swallowed them all whole and Johnny came on Yuta’s stomach. Their jagged breaths filled the world as they both filled Johnny up with cum. Johnny’s whole body shook and he came down from his orgasm and when they slowly pulled themselves out of him. He felt the cum drip down his leg and he felt far from embarrassed. The hands that rubbed his back made him feel loved and the kisses on his forehead made him feel safe. They helped him sit-up and cleaned up the mess they had made.

Moments passed before Johnny heard the bath water running and smelled a hint of lavender. He almost didn’t expect to feel water at his feet and soon envelope his whole body. The warm clothes that came afterwards rewarded a small sigh from him and he was fed something sweet and delightful. He hummed at the familiar taste of warm milk and honey along with some sweet shortbreads. Soon, he was back on his bed, a cozy blankets on him and the protection of two bodies around him. They showered him with ‘I love yous’ and continuously caressed him as he fell asleep. He wasn’t aware of the heavy guilt, or the permanent longing. Yuta and Taeil wouldn’t admit it to each other but they loved each other too and when they kissed, the familiarity made their hearts full.  


End file.
